Circus of Plunders
<< Vorherige Episode Überschallknall Circus of Plunders Nächste Episode >> ☀"Circus der plündert" ist der zwölfte Episode in der Sonic Boom-Fernsehserie. Es zuerst am 24. Dezember 2014 in Frankreich und am 7. Februar 2015 in den USA ausgestrahlt wurde. ☀Zusammenfassung Ein Zirkus Zirkusdirektor nimmt Sonic und seine Freunde, um sie zu Darstellern in seinem Wanderzirkus zu machen. Es liegt an Tails, um sie von zu einem Teil des Zirkus zu speichern. ☀Einsätze Badniks Motobug (multiple) Kinder Affe Dr. Eggman anspruchsvolle Beaver Lady Goat Lady Walrus Bürgermeister Fink Mike the Ox Mr. Slate Mrs. Vandersnout Octopus Bot (Erster Auftritt) alte Affe Stuntbears (Erster Auftritt) Stuntbear No. 1 (Erster Auftritt) Stuntbear No. 2 (Erster Auftritt) T. W. Marktschreier Team Sonic Amy Rose Knuckles the Echidna Meilen "Tails" Prower Sonic the Hedgehog Klebt die Badger Walrus Kinder Walrus Männlich Wilde Katze Wolfie ☀Grundstück Für die Niederschrift dieser Folge zu sehen Circus of plündert / Transcript. In einer wüstenähnlichen Gegend, Knuckles, Amy und Sticks sind auf der Flucht, als Dr. Eggman platzt aus einem nahe gelegenen Felswand und Hinterhalte sie in seinem Octopus Bot. Kaum erscheint und hält Octopus Bot abgelenkt, während Amy und Sticks wehren Sonic. Tails gelangt dann in sein Flugzeug zu Octopus Bot mit seinem ungetestet lasergelenkten Unbolterizer anzugreifen, aber verfehlt und löst einen Bergsturz, die ein Hindernis für sein Team beweist. Inzwischen Octopus Bot klopft Tails 'Flugzeug vom Kurs ab, aber Sonic schleicht sich von hinten dem Roboter und zerreißt seine Verdrahtung. Mit deaktiviert sein Roboter flieht Eggman in einer Rettungskapsel. ☀Tails versucht zu erklären, was passiert ist, um seine Unbolterizer, aber Knuckles, Amy und Sticks darauf hinweisen, wie seine Waffe fast getötet. Wie Sticks lässt ihre Paranoia laufen locker, versucht Sonic Tails zu verteidigen, aber Tails gesteht seine Freunde gerade sind (mit Ausnahme der Sticks) und Dateien entfernt in seinem Flugzeug, entschlossen, nicht auf sie zurück, bis er seine Unbolterizer fixiert. Sonic versucht, die anderen zu sagen, gehen Sie einfach auf Tails, wird aber von einer Straßenbahn unterbrochen fast laufen sie über. Der Fahrer, offenbarte T.W. sein Barker, entschuldigt sich und stellt sich und seine Zirkus, TW Barkers Circus of Wonders, die er besitzt, viel zu ihrem Erstaunen. Sagt jedoch Barker, dass die meisten seiner Interpreten, außer seiner Stuntbears wurden krank vom Essen schlecht sushi geworden, so dass er nicht in der Lage zu setzen, eine Show, die die Kinder nicht enttäuschen wird. Sympathisch, Freiwilligen Amy ihre Teamkollegen in seinem Zirkus auftreten; Sonic weigert sich zu beteiligen, aber sofort seine Meinung ändert, wenn Barker impliziert, dass Sonic kann die Herausforderung, aa Zirkusartist nicht handhaben. Sonic versucht Kontaktieren Tails mit seinem Kommunikator, ihn sich ihnen anzuschließen, aber Tails ignoriert es weiter zu arbeiten auf seinem Unbolterizer in seiner Werkstatt (und ungewollt ruinieren Eggmans TV-Fernbedienung in seiner Höhle). ☀Im Zirkus, Barker wird die Zuordnung Teams Sonic ihre Rollen in der Show: Sonic ist der "Sphere of Fear", die er muss innerhalb von beispiellosen Geschwindigkeiten Spin möglich gegeben, Knuckles erfolgt eine menschliche Kanonenkugel, ist Amy eine traurige Clown (viel gemacht zu ihrer Bestürzung) und Sticks wird ein Akrobat. Inzwischen Zahlen Tails herauszufinden, was mit seinem Unbolterizer war und erfolgreich testet es durch die Zerstörung Eggmans TV-Fernbedienung (wieder einmal) an seinem Lager. Zur gleichen Zeit, die Show im Zirkus Barkers beginnt und Mannschaft Sonic setzt auf eine hervorragende Show für das Publikum. ☀Nach der Show ist Sonic-Team stolz auf ihre Leistung, mit Sonic bereit, eine weitere in der Zukunft tun. Barker verpflichtet diesen Gedanken durch die Inhaftierung Sonic in der Sphäre der Angst und seine Freunde in Käfigen und enthüllt, dass dies alles eine Falle zu seinem vorherigen Gruppe, die tatsächlich entgangen zu ersetzen. Sonic versucht, auszubrechen, aber Barker fügt hinzu, dass er kaufte die Sphäre von Eggman Industries zur Entbindung zu gewährleisten, und ruft Motobugs er auch befohlen, seine Gefangenen zu bewachen. ☀In der Zwischenzeit, Schwänze Kontakte Sonic auf seinen Kommunikator, wie er seine Freunde nicht zu Sonics Shack finden. Sonic Tails informiert, was Barker getan hat, so Tails geht heraus, um sie zu retten. Er findet schnell den Zirkus in seinem Flugzeug und reißt das Zelt, wo er, nach dem Ausweichen von Raketen Feuer, benutzt seine Unbolterizer die Käfige hält seinen Freunden zu brechen und befreien die Sphäre der Angst von seiner Basis, so dass Sonic, um es zu rollen. Während die anderen kümmern Barker Schergen, Sonic verfolgt das Ringmaster und fängt ihn in der Sphäre der Angst als Strafe. Tails wird von seinen Freunden für seine Handlungen gratulierten, als sie nach Hause fahren, so dass TW Barker hinter. Die Episode endet mit Eggman Finishing Reparatur seines TV-Fernbedienung, damit er herunter kann seinen TV. ☀Kontinuität Octopus Bot wird eingeführt. Tails erfindet und beendet die Unbolterizer. Er würde es wieder gegen Giant Robot in "Crush Tails '" zu verwenden. ☀Beteiligte Firmen Wenn Tails gelangt an alle aus dem Zirkus zu retten, weg reißt er das Zelt der großen Oberseite um sie herum. Wenn Sonic dann sagt Tails ihn raus, zeigt die Hintergrund Sonic noch im Zelt. In der folgenden Szene, als Sonic freigegeben wird, ist er nicht mehr in ihm überhaupt nicht. Das zum Sonic in der Sphäre der Angst zu halten Sperre nicht vorhanden ist, wie er jagt und schaltet Orte mit TW Barker. ☀Trivia Diese Episode war ursprünglich, um Luft in den Vereinigten Staaten am 15. November 2014 die vierte Episode bedeutete. 2 Diese Episode in Frankreich als der elften Episode der Serie ausgestrahlt. Diese Episode wurde ursprünglich als "Circus of Plunder". 2 Dies ist die erste Episode, in der ein Charakter ruft einer von Dr. Eggman Schergen mit Namen. In diesem Fall ist es die Motobug. Wenn Eggman beendet Reparatur seines Fern erwähnt er gerade eine Show namens Dancing with the Robots. Der Name kann ein Verweis auf die Dancing with the Stars Fernseh Franchise. Ein Segment der Musik von Karnevals-Nacht-Zone während der Zirkusvorstellung zu hören. Das Zelt für TW Barkers Circus of Wonders wurde zum ersten Mal in der Episode "Buster" zu sehen, in Sticks 'imaginären Rückblenden.